Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $131.3\%$
Solution: $131.3$ percent = $131.3$ per cent = $131.3$ per hundred $131.3\% = \dfrac{131.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{131.3\%} = 1.313$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.